A. Introduction, Objectives and Specific Aims Community based participatory research (CBPR) is a collaborative approach that equitably involves the intended community in all aspects of the research process based on the philosophy that improvements in public health are most successful when community members are involved in the full spectrum of action: from problem definition to intervention. (1,2) Equitable and active partnerships with the community, e.g., communitybased clinics, grassroots organizations, adult learning and faith-based groups, are critical for effecting positive social changes to impact health and health policy(2-4) Community members are cultural experts - they ...know what will and will not work in their own communities.(5) Indeed, community based projects have realized successes otherwise unlikely through top-down intervention models.(6,7) 'While there has been much interest from policy makers, funders, community leaders, and the academics in CBPR initiatives to reduce cancer health disparities, barriers related to funding, mentoring, and training have prevented CBPR from becoming an accepted research model in many academic institutions.(8)Without a critical mass of CBPR trained researchers, CBPR will unlikely become a standard approach to cancer health disparities research.(8) Thus, the overall goal ofthe Community Based Participatory Research Training Program (CBPRTP) is to develop a cadre of competent, well-trained junior investigators prepared to effectively address cancer health disparities through the use of CBPR methods. The CBRPTP will implement a multimodal, experiential, mentored, and ongoing career development program targeted toward promising junior investigators. To meet these overall goals, we will draw upon strengths ofthe Tampa Bay Community (iancer Network (TBCCN) which includes established partnerships among a diverse group of academic and community based organizations and our prior and extensive academic pipeline training experiences.